


The Thing Is...

by january_rain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'and they were roommates', (Taemin is briefly mentioned too because of previous tag), 96z emergency meeting friendship brunch to discuss Wonwoo's crush on Soonyoung crisis, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Joshua appears for two seconds, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Roommates, Soonwoo have vague professions but they do have jobs I swear, Soonyoung is a big Shawol, These Tags Are Fun, Yoon Jeonghan is a Little Shit, and also jealous but does not realize that at first, as he should be, that is a somewhat relevant tag here I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_rain/pseuds/january_rain
Summary: Soonyoung has been Wonwoo's best friend for practically as long as he can remember, and he means that in the most literal sense. They've gone from playmates to roommates over the years without a problem, but when he starts to feel weird everytime Soonyoung is out with other guys, it causes him to rethink everything he thought he knew about their relationship.Or rather, the lack thereof.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor/Background Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	The Thing Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Wonwoo who apparently is straight but he's the "I thought I was homophobic because I was not okay with my roomate dating a guy even thought I'm ok with all the other guys dating guys but turned out I was just jealous" for his roommate Soonyoung. Please include a happy ending for Soonwoo and a very protective Wonwoo
> 
> DO NOT INCLUDE:SAD ENDING."

Soonyoung has been Wonwoo's best friend for practically as long as he can remember, and he means that in the most literal sense. 

They grew up across the street from each other, almost inseparable from the first day their parents had taken baby Wonwoo and Soonyoung out for a walk and they giggled and made grabby hands at each other when they passed by. 

They've gone through both ups and downs together in equal measure, from unfortunate school haircuts to the day they graduated and got accepted into the same university and everything in between (like the day Wonwoo got his glasses broken trying to get a kitten stuck in a tree down while Soonyoung tried to coax it to him with a SHINee ballad).

(Surprisingly, the ballad worked. Thank God for An Ode To You.)

Over the years playdates turned them into best friends, and naturally being best friends who lived so close turned into them spending a lot of time at the other's house, and knowing their living habits so well led to them becoming roommates in their own apartment, which is where they are now. 

  
  


—————

  
  


"Did you see my favorite hoodie?" Wonwoo asks, digging through the small pile of clean laundry on the couch that he'd washed the other day but had been too tired to pick up after coming home from the gym. "I could have sworn I saw it here this morning."

"Oh, I borrowed it!" Soonyoung calls out from down the small hallway of their apartment. A moment later he pops his head around the corner, hair still a little messy but otherwise looking put together. "You always say it's lucky, so I wanted to wear it until it's time for my showcase so the luck will rub off on me."

Soonyoung had discovered his love of dancing at a young age. Years of practice and hard work had honed his skills and no matter what fancy videos of other choreographers Soonyoung would show him, Wonwoo still believed he was one of the best performers he'd ever seen. 

"You've been practicing for weeks and I've seen your routine, you definitely won't need it." Wonwoo reassures him. He makes no attempt to take the hoodie back though, content to grab another one. If Soonyoung wants to borrow it, it's fine with him. 

His plans are to catch up on the next episode or two of the drama that Seungkwan had told him about last week and then play some League with Vernon when the younger gets out of his classes until it's time for the showcase. 

One of the perks of being friends with one of the main dancers in the performance was good seats and discounted tickets. And one of the perks of having a flexible schedule as a writer meant he could take breaks as soon as his word count goal was met in time for deadlines, so he'd done double yesterday in order to have free time now. 

While Soonyoung is fixing his hair, Wonwoo moves to the kitchen and starts breakfast. 

It's nothing fancy since neither of them are exactly the greatest of cooks, but it's hard to mess up toasting a bagel, right?

Soonyoung arrives just in time to pluck his from the toaster as it dings. Wonwoo watches in amusement as he immediately searches for a place to set it down, other hand flailing as he whisper-chants, "Hot, hot, hot."

He takes pity on Soonyoung (who should really have learned not to grab hot things after the last oven incident at Jihoon's) and hands over his own plate. 

"You're a lifesaver, Wonu," Soonyoung says around the fingers in his mouth he's trying to cool down with his own saliva. It's a little garbled, but Wonwoo can understand it because he's known him so long.

He still makes a face at the display like he always does.

"The sink is literally right there, that's so gross."

  
  
  


They finish breakfast quickly and clean up by dumping their plates in the bucket by the sink and promising to determine who has to wash them later with a game of rock, paper, scissors. 

(Wonwoo loses, but only because Soonyoung cheated, he swears.)

"You're going to do great!" Wonwoo shouts from the doorway as Soonyoung is already outside and rushing down the second flight of stairs to his car. 

He gets a thumbs up in return and even from this distance without his glasses on yet he can tell Soonyoung is making his signature crescent eyed smile as he does. Wonwoo's always seemed to have a sixth sense about it. 

*

Several hours later, an exhausted Soonyoung is sprawled across the backseat of Wonwoo's car as he pulls into the parking lot of their apartment complex after meeting their friends for a celebratory dinner following the performance. 

Dinner had been almost as much of a show as the performance itself once they'd hit the closest karaoke bar. 

Jihoon and Vernon had teamed up for a half-song half-rap battle that had gotten everyone else on the verge of crying tears of laughter when Soonyoung started to treat it as a Mortal Kombat fight and shouted ' _ Finish Him!!!!! _ ' to Jihoon as he ended the battle with a high note that everyone swore was going to shatter their glasses.

And just like Wonwoo had thought, the showcase had been amazing. Soonyoung and Junhui had been as highly talented as ever, and the rest of the performers had been incredible too. 

They're just about to cross the street when a nearby car honking its horn startles Soonyoung and causes his best friend to lose balance and trip over the small pothole that their complex always promises will be getting fixed next week (apparently next week never arrives, because it's never been fixed).

All Wonwoo knows in his considerably less tipsy state is that one moment Soonyoung is walking beside him, the next he's on the ground clutching his leg. 

"Shit." 

He crouches down and pulls one of Soonyoung's arms around his shoulders to help him up.

"Can you stand?"

Judging from the noise Soonyoung lets out as he tries to lean away and support himself, the answer is most definitely a solid  _ no _ .

Eyeing the distance between where they are now and where they need to be (across the street and up two flights of stairs) Wonwoo makes a few quick mental calculations before deciding to just scoop Soonyoung off his feet and into his arms.

"It's a good thing you don't have any more performances coming up," he notes, trying to lift the mood.

Soonyoung is clinging to him like a koala to a tree, so Wonwoo can feel the puff of warm air on his neck as his best friend snorts. 

"Are you really carrying me?"

Wonwoo shifts Soonyoung in his arms so he's looking into his eyes.

"Did you hit your head when you fell? Should I be concerned?"

"Up two flights of stairs?" Soonyoung clarifies. He sounds doubtful, and Wonwoo understands his hesitation. The elevator was under construction at the moment and the stairs had always been a little on the steep side. "Are you sure?"

"What have I been doing at the gym with Seungcheol-hyung for these past few months if I can't even carry you up a couple flights of stairs?"

It takes no time at all (in Soonyoung's hazy mind at least, admittedly Wonwoo takes more time than he'd anticipated making sure not to fall backwards and have both of them injured at the bottom of the stairs for their landlord or neighbors to discover in the morning) before they're outside their apartment. 

Pulling the keys from his pocket and opening the door proves difficult with Soonyoung in his arms, but Wonwoo manages that as well. 

They make it inside and the next day he takes Soonyoung to get it checked out once he's not hungover. He ends up needing crutches and has to stay off his foot for a while, but it's alright—because Wonwoo is there to help him out.

It takes a few weeks, but soon Soonyoung is back on his feet and they successfully manage to get the pothole filled in to prevent future incidents like that. 

And, as always, everything is fine. 

  
  


—————

  
  


Things don't really start to get  _ weird _ weird until the first time he notices Soonyoung dressing up one night. 

Not that Soonyoung normally doesn't dress nicely (tiger print clothing collection aside, if you ask Jihoon), but Wonwoo can tell he's made an effort tonight in particular. Fashionably ripped jeans, shiny shoes, and a nice button up that was definitely not buttoned all the way up. It's less streetwear and more something you'd wear to go to a party—

"Were we supposed to do something tonight?" Wonwoo wonders timidly as he sits at their little table in well worn pajamas with a spoon full of cereal hanging in the air, afraid that he might've forgotten plans again. It's been known to happen in the past if his friends tried to remind him while he was grinding away at some game, completely absorbed in one digital world or another. 

"No, no. You're good," Soonyoung reassures him as he grabs a jacket by the door and holds it up to his outfit. He must not be satisfied with how it looks since he makes a slight face and puts it back. "Hm. I think I'll go without it."

It's only just beginning to turn colder, summer days slowly losing their grip on the warm weather as it gets closer to fall. Still, Wonwoo worries at the thought of his roommate getting too cold and being sick all because he couldn't match an outfit. 

He makes a quiet noise that Soonyoung knows well enough means to stay right there as he goes to grab something from his room. 

Returning moments later, he drapes his leather jacket across Soonyoung's shoulders and offers a satisfied smile. It goes much better than the jacket Soonyoung had been considering, and it'll definitely keep him warmer. 

"That's better," Wonwoo says, eyes fond as he uses one hand to pat the top of Soonyoung's head.

They're standing near toe to toe at this point, and Soonyoung is blinking slowly up at him with something in his eyes that Wonwoo can't quite place. His fingers reach up to hover over where Wonwoo's hand is still holding the jacket in place over his shoulder, lightly brushing against his own. 

The contact seems to send an electric shock through Soonyoung.

"I-, uh,  _ date _ . Gotta go!"

Wonwoo barely has time to raise his eyebrows before a hastily reddening Soonyoung is ducking out from between his arms and out the door before his words can register. 

...Huh.

(Soonyoung thanks him later for the jacket, and though Wonwoo is happy to have helped out—really, he'd do anything for Soonyoung—he can't help but wonder why the thought of his best friend out on a date makes him feel on edge for the rest of the night.)

  
  


—————

  
  


Things didn't seem to go well with this Joshua guy, but Soonyoung tells Wonwoo that it's fine. ("If it were, by some miracle, someone likeTaemin Sunbaenim, I would be devastated, but it wasn't so I'm okay, really.") They'd only been on the one date, and while it seemed pretty pleasant it turns out Joshua was still hung up on his ex.

(He may be the tiniest bit biased as his best friend, but Wonwoo's not quite sure how anyone could be thinking of someone else when Soonyoung was in front of them. He had a bright and magnetic personality and was loud and warm and just generally  _ good _ in all the best ways a person could be. But again,  _ biased. _ )

They agreed to hang out as friends still, which Wonwoo doesn't entirely understand, but then again— _ it's Soonyoung _ . His best friend has always been the type of person to make friends more easily between the two of them. Even if they happen to be ex-dates, apparently. 

For some reason after hearing that piece of information, Wonwoo sleeps easier that night than he had before. The mysterious unease of the previous day disappears too.

  
  


—————

  
  


It comes back a few months later, after fall had turned to winter and winter was becoming spring. 

This time it's as he walks into their apartment after a quick trip to grab the mail only to be met with a stranger tiptoeing out of Soonyoung's room. 

Last night his roommate had gone out with Junhui to some party at his friend's apartment. Wonwoo thought nothing of it when Soonyoung didn't come home. 

He often slept over at Junhui's whenever they'd had a little too much to drink while out. Which was good in Wonwoo's opinion, because it meant that they wouldn't be on the road or get onto another drunken disorderly situation in public like that time when Soonyoung had started a very off key but enthusiastic performance of Like A Fire by SHINee at a crosswalk at 3am and convinced Junhui to join him. 

But this, this was new. And Wonwoo definitely did  _ not _ like it. 

The stranger is dressed nicely, but his clothes are all askew and even though his hair is equally awry, it still looks like he's stepped straight out of a modeling ad instead of Soonyoung's bedroom.

Stranger freezes as he lifts his head after closing the door with a quiet click and his eyes meet Wonwoo's. He looks Wonwoo up and down before his lips curl up into a smile.

Wonwoo meets it with a frown. His eyes are narrowed and suspicious, hands unconsciously gripping the few envelopes in his hands tighter. 

"Who are you?" 

The real question here he wants to know is why the stranger was there at all, but unfortunately he has an idea based on the evidence of his disheveled appearance. It ties a knot in his stomach that he doesn't want to think about at the moment. 

"I'm Jeonghan. You must be the  _ roommate _ ." His eyes briefly flick towards the door he'd just exited as he raises one hand to stylishly run through his hair. "Might want to be a little quieter so we don't wake him up."

There's something about the way he says the word 'roommate' that makes Wonwoo uncomfortable. Maybe it's partly due to the way he's so easily standing there like he belongs in their apartment. Maybe it's because his tone seems far too conspicuous. It's like he knows something Wonwoo doesn't.

There's silence for a moment. 

Wonwoo doesn't really know what to do now. He's not used to the proper etiquette when it comes to these types of situations. He doesn't want to be rude to Soonyoung's… _ friend _ ...even if a small part of him very much wants to shove him out the door to never see him again. 

So he offers the only thing that he can think of off the top of his head that will get Jeonghan out quickly. And quietly. 

"Coffee?"

*

It's too weird thinking about going to the regular cafe that he and their friends go to with Jeonghan (especially looking like he is), so Wonwoo takes him out to a coffee shop he'd passed a lot but never went to before.

He lets Jeonghan order first as he takes his card out to pay. Once that's done and they're waiting for the coffee is when Wonwoo decides to speak up. 

"The next time he brings you over—" is as far as Wonwoo gets before Jeonghan is interrupting him with a sharp laugh.

"I think you have the wrong impression of what kind of relationship we have," Jeonghan muses, hand waving airily. "This was it. A one time deal."

Somehow that makes Wonwoo's skin itch even more than the thought of Jeonghan sticking around. Soonyoung was an adult, perfectly capable of making his own decisions, but Wonwoo knew how easily he could put his whole heart into something, or even someone. 

"Does he know that?" 

The edge to his inner thoughts must have carried over to his words more than he'd realized, judging from the look Jeonghan sends his way.

"Of course," Jeonghan says. "What does it matter to you, though?"

Before he can respond, the barista is calling out his name and the steel in Wonwoo's eyes hardens as Jeonghan steps away to grab his coffee from the counter. 

It matters to him because...because it just does. Soonyoung deserves the world, he deserves someone who is going to see that and do whatever he or she can just to catch a glimpse of the smile that Wonwoo sees so often but is always endeared by. 

He knows what his best friend deserves, and it's not…not  _ this _ . 

There isn't a chance to explain any of that to Jeonghan however, as he immediately makes his way to the door, turning back at the last minute to say, "Thanks for the coffee, Wonwoo. I hope things work out."

Jeonghan slips through the door into the crowd outside with his order in hand and is gone in an instant, like some kind of illusion. Wonwoo blinks and squints as he looks around, but he can't find him among the crowd. 

He ends up heading back in and grabbing Soonyoung something hot as well before he goes back to their apartment, where his roommate is now awake and practically cries tears of joy as Wonwoo hands him his to-go cup.

"I think I'm in love," he proclaims dramatically as he takes a sip with both hands wrapped around the styrofoam, almost cartoonishly melting into the couch with bliss where he's bundled in a blanket. 

Giving Soonyoung time to enjoy his early morning pick me up in peace, Wonwoo retreats to his room to work off some of the lingering upset energy from his encounter with Jeonghan in Overwatch.

(It works to take his mind off the conversation until his mind conjures up the image of the two in Soonyoung's room last night and he tosses his headset at the wall.

The headset breaks, which sucks because it had been expensive, but Soonyoung pokes his head in and asks if he wants to relax and watch something with him and it's enough to clear his head again and calm him down.)

It only occurs to him later that he never gave Jeonghan his name.

  
  


—————

  
  


"I have a problem."

His friends immediately lean in closer, concern written into their faces. He'd called the rest of the 96 gang (sans Soonyoung for...reasons) in for an emergency meeting this morning, and now they were crowded around a small table at Utopia's (their current favorite little restaurant of the month) during the brunch rush. 

"Do you need someone taken care of?" Junhui asks, reaching over to place his hand on Wonwoo's where it's trembling slightly on the table as he rearranges the napkin for the third time. "Minghao can probably convince Mingyu to carry a body or something if we need help with that."

Jihoon shoots Junhui a look, but nods after a moment in agreement.

"Though he might be a bit opposed, I'm sure Seungcheol-hyung would be willing to help out if you really needed it done."

"No, no. The problem is with me," Wonwoo admits, slouching further and sadly sipping his tea. Junhui begins to lightly stroke his hand like a cat. It's appreciated. 

"I think I might be..." He pauses, still unable to believe it himself but he can't think of anything else it could be. "...homophobic."

Whatever he expected from calling this emergency friend meeting to disclose this upsetting revelation, it was not this. 

Jihoon levels him with a flat stare. 

"You were the best man at my wedding. My  _ gay _ wedding. To Seungcheol-hyung,  _ who is a man _ ." Wonwoo is aware of that fact, in some distant part of his brain that meets everything with logic and reasoning, but it didn't fit his emotions, which is why he's so confused at what's wrong with him. "You cried during the vows and Soonyoung had to give the speech you prepared because you couldn't stop crying over how happy you were for us."

While Jihoon certainly makes points in Wonwoo's favor there, he frowns, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

"Then why do I want to throw up or leave the room or punch a wall anytime Soonyoung brings his dates over or goes on them or tells me how they went? I even broke my favorite headset after his date stayed over two weeks ago just thinking about them together..."

Jihoon's stare would probably be boring a hole into his head right now if it were humanly possible but Wonwoo doesn't notice that as he gasps quietly at a severely disturbing thought that suddenly crosses his mind. 

"I can't be... _ Soonyoung _ phobic somehow, can I?" 

It seems impossible, the very thought making him lose what little he had left of his appetite. 

Junhui chokes on his sandwich at the same time Jihoon pushes back his chair and walks right out the cafe muttering something about how he can't believe someone so smart could be so dumb.

Wonwoo is left to pat his other friend on the back until he's no longer in danger of choking to death and stuck with the bill.

("If anything, you're like, the opposite of Soonyoungphobic," Junhui tells him reassuringly once he's recovered.)

(Jihoon comes back in the middle of dessert and walks him through his feelings with more patience than Wonwoo probably deserves. And even though the truth is kinda scary now that he possesses the true knowledge of the situation, it makes perfect sense in hindsight. 

Turns out his feelings towards Soonyoung's dates were just a late blooming jealousy due to his own feelings. 

Feelings  _ for _ Soonyoung. 

Of the romantic variety. 

…

Yeah.

_ Yeah _ .)

  
  


—–————

  
  
  


Dinner that night in their apartment is tense, to say the least. 

Wonwoo is sorta still processing everything and has become even more silent and brooding than he usually is when there's something weighing on his mind. 

Soonyoung is trying to keep the mood up but it's obviously upsetting him a little that Wonwoo seems to be keeping something from him. They made a pact as kids to never keep secrets from each other and have stuck to it no matter how embarrassing the secret may be. 

He mentions having something for Wonwoo that he'll show him after dinner, and Wonwoo tries to be excited. Soonyoung's surprises can usually go either way.

They're putting away the dishes when Soonyoung mentions offhandedly his plans for the next weekend.

"I'll be out next Saturday, by the way. Seungkwanie has this friend he thinks might be interested, so I said we could do lunch—"

It sounds like Soonyoung is being set up on a date. 

The sudden fear of being too late to do anything about his feelings and watch Soonyoung fall in love and build a life with someone else without ever even considering him as an option has him go numb. 

"I don't think you should go."

The words are out of his mouth before Wonwoo can take them back. 

This definitely wasn't how he wanted to do this, but there's no way to go back now. Wonwoo is internally screaming at himself inside his head but does his best to pull himself together on the outside. 

Soonyoung's eyebrows furrow in confusion at the sudden interruption. 

"Huh? Why?"

Why?

_ Why _ ?

Because Soonyoung is bright and loud and full of love for so many people and so many things. 

Because Soonyoung is also gentle and passionate and so, so caring. 

Because of all the little things that most people don't notice off the bat. Like how Soonyoung hums whenever he's lost in thought or how he loves to entertain any and everyone, but needs quiet moments to recharge, usually by Wonwoo's side. 

Because Soonyoung understands him, just as he understands Soonyoung.

Because Wonwoo has never felt at home around a person as much as he has around Soonyoung.

"You deserve someone who knows you."

"Wonwoo, that's the whole point of going on a—"

"Just, just listen, please." There must be something in the raw tone of his plea that convinces Soonyoung to hear him out. His eyes are wide, but they soften as Wonwoo repeats his reasons out loud.

"—And I know I'm not, y'know, Taemin Sunbaenim or anything, but—"

"Oh, Wonu," Soonyoung interrupts, stepping in front of him, but Wonwoo doesn't mind—can't, with the way he's leaning up to rest their foreheads together. He cups his hands on Wonwoo's cheeks to do so. It calms him down immediately, the touch grounding amid the words swirling around in his head. "You never had to be—You being  _ you _ is enough. Always has been, always will."

The kiss that follows that statement is so light and delicate that the world is drowned out in favor of focusing on where they're connected. 

Soonyoung pulls back after a few seconds with a smile like the kind Wonwoo always sees after he nails a new dance—full of joy and happiness and satisfaction. 

Wonwoo is stunned into silence once more, words stolen along with his breath. 

"How—how long…?"

"Would it be too much to say since the day we met since we can't remember it?" Soonyoung laughs, avoiding Wonwoo's eyes.

Wonwoo can only stare open mouthed at that. 

Soonyoung looks back at him after a moment when he doesn't respond, and grins. Wonwoo can practically see a lightbulb appear above his head. 

"This means I win in loving you longer!"

"It's not a race, you know." But Wonwoo still smiles back. "Now, you said you had something for me?"

"I've always had something for you," Soonyoung teases, yelping when Wonwoo pokes him in the sides in retaliation. 

"Okay, okay." 

He heads for his room and Wonwoo follows, trailing just a step behind. 

Soonyoung makes him close his eyes as he steps into the room and Wonwoo complies. There's a brief rustling noise as something gets pulled out of the closet, then soft footsteps as he stops somewhere in front of him.

" _ Ta-da _ ! Do you like it?"

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking like a cat as his eyes readjust to the light to look at what Soonyoung is holding out in front of him. It's a new gaming headset, pink and blue ombre and pretty high tech, surprisingly, but what stands out is the little cat ear speakers at the top. 

Wonwoo stares, for probably a few seconds too long in awed silence, and it causes Soonyoung to set the box down and start to ramble.

"I asked for the best they recommended because I don't really know a lot about this kind of stuff, y'know? Oh! The cat ear model was my idea actually, I nearly had to fight this one girl over it, but—"

Soonyoung is cut off by Wonwoo wrapping his arms around him and tucking his face into Soonyoung's neck. 

"It's perfect."  _ You're perfect _ . 

"There's one more thing," Soonyoung adds, voice slightly muffled because Wonwoo is still burrowing into his neck like he plans on keeping his face there forever. 

Wonwoo pulls back but keeps his arms around Soonyoung. One eyebrow raises inquisitively.

Soonyoung shuffles them over to the wall with his closet and points inside. There, Wonwoo can spot a matching cat ear headset, this one tiger printed. 

"There was a buy one get one free deal, and you know I love a bargain," here, Wonwoo nods, fondness in his eyes as Soonyoung continues, "And I thought we could play, like, maybe Mario Kart together. If that—if that would be a thing you'd be into, maybe."

"Mario Kart?"

"It's the only game I kinda know how to play well," Soonyoung pouts.

"That's okay," Wonwoo laughs, feeling lighter than he has in the longest time. "I can teach you."

And he kisses Soonyoung again, who pulls him closer with a grin against his lips.

Because he's happy. 

Because Soonyoung is happy. 

Because they're both happy, together.

And the thing is,  _ they always were _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay for the prompter!
> 
> Soonwoo is really cute so I might write again for them sometime! (Imagine: a He Is Psychometric AU with Soonyoung as Lee Ahn and Wonwoo as Yoon Jae-In)
> 
> Also, Soonyoung got drunk at Jun's friend's party and cried about his crush on Wonwoo after so many drinks and Jeonghan, who was making out with his boyfriend, Seokjin, got roped into taking him home, where the two promptly passed out. They later clear up this misunderstanding and Wonwoo becomes good friends with them!


End file.
